Lo que Teddy es
by affy bp
Summary: Teddy Lupin es, rubio, pelirrojo, de cabello turquesa, rosa chicle, verde eléctrico, de ojos negros, amarillos, azules, marrones y de narices chatas, ovaladas o rectas. Pero Teddy Lupin es, principalmente, de Victoire.


**Disclaimer**: Si todo fuera mio, nadie hubiera muerto mas que el malidto Voldy y la horrible Bellatrix

**Summary**: Teddy Lupin es, rubio, pelirrojo, de cabello turquesa, rosa chicle, verde eléctrico, de ojos negros, amarillos, azules, marrones y de narices chatas, ovaladas o rectas. Pero Teddy Lupin es, principalmente, de Victoire.

**Pareja**: Teddy/Victoire

**Notas**: Me salio de la nada y no me quise quedar sin escribirlo. Disfruten!

* * *

**Lo que Teddy es..**

El chico sonrió mostrando unos relucientes dientes blancos mientras la muchacha enfrente de el lo miraba ceñuda.

-Deja de bromear Teddy, y por cierto, el cabello rosa te hace ver bastante femenino-dijo la rubia mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa graciosa

-Era el favorito de mama, lo uso a veces-dijo el llamado Ted con un gesto de indiferencia.

-Pues seguro a ella le quedaba mejor que a ti tonto-replico Victoire divertida posando sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Teddy.

-Si, yo también pensaba eso. Vic, ¿Cómo sabes como soy yo realmente?-pregunto el metamorfomago.

La rubia resoplo.

-Pues se que eres como tu sonrisa, que siempre es sincera y contagiosa. Y como tu voz tan dulce y como tu mirada tan atenta, en fin, creo que se cómo eres por cómo me miras y como actúas cuando estas conmigo-respondió Victoire mirándolo con una ternura increíble.

-Eso no es justo. Siempre soy mejor cuando estoy contigo-dijo Lupin

-Entonces supongo que ese es el concepto que tengo yo de ti-murmuro la rubia de ojos azules agitando sus pestañas

-Pero no me estarías conociendo verdaderamente ¿No crees?-pregunto Ted a la vez que la tomaba de la barbilla

-¡Oh no! Créeme, te conozco mejor de lo que crees Teddy-respondió Victoire con una ancha sonrisa.

El joven volvió sus cabellos rosa chicle una vez mas, la rubia soltó una carcajada ante la graciosa imagen de su _primo postizo, ya no tan primo_ con una mata de cabello largo y rosado que lo hacían ver muy divertido. El la atrapo por la espalda y beso su cuello con una ansias terribles que Victoire le provocaba de un tiempo acá.

Cuando se cansaron de juguetear entre cosquillas y besos en las mejillas sonrojadas, se sentaron en el patio a descansar.

-Se que te conozco mejor que tu mismo Lupin-soltó Weasley de pronto

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Sé que eres divertido y extrovertido pero que eres además un chico sensible y a veces demasiado tímido. Se que siempre Teddy, _me haces sonreír.._

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto sonriéndole

-Sera que te pongo demasiada atención-dijo Victoire sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

-Tal vez..-opino el muchacho tomando la mano de la rubia entre la suya-Pero hay algo que no sabes..

-¿Qué?-quiso saber la hija de Fleur yBill bastante animada

-Que estoy enamorado de ti..

Tras estas palabras un chico de cabello turquesa y una rubia de ojos muy azules se unieron en un tierno y cálido beso que no se rompió hasta que ambos recordaron una necesidad fisiológica llamada respiración. El la miro fijamente esperando alguna bofetada o que saliera corriendo de ahí y no le dirigiera la palabra nunca mas. Aunque llevaban tiempo ansiándose y demostrándose lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro, nunca ninguno había llegado tan lejos como Ted Lupin acababa de hacer.

-Ciertamente eso no lo sabia-admitió Vic con una sonrisa inmensa que mostraba filas de relucientes dientes- Te lo dije Lupin, _siempre me haces sonreír._

-Ahora si Victoire Weasley puedes presumir lo mucho que me conoces-dijo Teddy apretando con mas fuerza su mano.

-Me es suficiente con que tu y yo lo sepamos-dijo ella para después darle otro fugaz beso en los labios.

-¡¡VICTOIRE WEASLEY Y TEDDY LUPIN!! ¡Entren de una vez que las reuniones en la Madriguera son para convivir muchachito! ¡No para que acapares a mi hija todo el día!-la voz de Bill resonó por todo el jardín y Ted supo que seria mejor devolverle a su hija sana y salva antes de que el padre celoso le pusiera las manos encima.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Vic tomo su mano con delicadeza

-¡Ah casi lo olvido! Teddy, yo también te amo..-y sin decir nada mas se adentro a la Madriguera esperando poder tener otro rato a solas con su adorado Teddy mientras este, estático no sabia si saltar de felicidad, llorar por la dicha o secuestrar a su rubia favorita para poder tener el gusto de hacerla sonreír un buen rato mas.

* * *

FIN!

Un review?


End file.
